food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fried Chicken
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Bulimia |recipe = Baked Lobster |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = Present |cn name = 鸡排 |personality = Sophomore |height = 168cm |likes1 = Bamboo Rice |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nogami Shō |cvcn = Xiu Yuan (修缘) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=Strong! Time to keep moving forward! I want to become even stronger! Until I'm equal to an Attendant. |bio=A thoroughly sophomoric boy, he always confuses people when he talks, because he rambles and gets off topic. But if forced to make his point, he becomes shy. He's searching everywhere for ways to become stronger, so he can keep up with his attendant. |food introduction=Although Fried Chicken doesn't have a long history, since its inceptions, it's been continuously reinvented to changing times and market competition. As a result, here are now many different styles and a wide range of flavors. It's even given rise to groups of Friend Chicken aficionados. |acquire = *Summoning |events = *Snack Time! |power = 1319 |atk = 49 |def = 18 |hp = 342 |crit = 453 |critdmg = 512 |atkspd = 816 |normaltitle = Flames of Rage |normal = Fried Chicken begins to go berserk. He does 100% damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 50 extra damage. |energytitle = Complete Incineration |energy = Fried Chicken plants his hands on the ground and the magic circle spins, dealing 100% damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 330 extra damage. At the same time, damage done to the enemy by basic attacks is increased by 15% for 5 seconds. |name = |contract = Fried Chicken! Just call and I'll come! |login = Welcome back! Where will we go today?! |arena = his cold is but a trivial matter......woah! S-slippery. |skill = Bow before my flames! |ascend = I'll ascend to the top of the world! |fatigue = If......if we take a break, no one will know. |recovering = Argh......how much longer? If I don't recover soon, I'll lose my chance to battle! |attack = Hmph, at last, it's my turn! |ko = No way! How could I...... |notice = Hmm, come sample my recipe. It's something everyone will be able to eat. |idle1 = Master~ Master? Aw, it's boring when Master isn't around. |idle2 = I am the Lord of Flames, I am the Primordial Fire......huh? Ahem......anyone here? Whew~ |idle3 = Time to relax......oh! That's right, do you want to use this time to think of a good quote? |interaction1 = Experience my broiling flame! |interaction2 = What do I need to do to improve my relationship with you? Whatever it is, I'll do it! |interaction3 = A flame that incinerates everything......eh? I wasn't doing anything weird! This is just......combat training, yeah! Combat training. |pledge = Haha, what is this, Master Attendant's latest prank? Hmm? You're serious?!? Woah......you're serious? Ahem! If that is the case, I shall do as you wish! |intimacy1 = Master Attendant is too kind to take command… Oh! I didn't mean that! You heard nothing! I'll protect you! |intimacy2 = Er......erm, Master Attendant, can I sleep with you tonight? If not, that's okay......eh? I can?!? |intimacy3 = Hmmmm, have you thought of any ways to increase our intimacy? Aahh! No......oof, you......why did you suddenly hug me? |victory = Ahaha, victory was assured. |defeat = Shut up, this was just a fluke. |feeding = Eh?!? For me?!? Ahahahaha! Ahem......Thank you, Master Attendant! |skin = A New Wish |format = png |skin quote = There's definitely no one in the school over the holidays. I've received your summons, and now I will accomplish your dream of not wanting to go to school! See you on the rooftop, Master Attendant! |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}